Alexander Michael James Winchester-Ross
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Mike cache son passé à Harvey. Lorsque sa famille revient à la surface, il doit protéger sa nouvelle famille et ses amis des créatures de l'ombre.
1. Prologue

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_5 mai 1983_

John et Mary Winchester observaient leurs trois enfants, Dean l'aîné, âgé de quatre ans et les jumeaux Samuel et Alexander qui âgés de trois jours. Les parents étaient heureux de voir leur aîné prendre son rôle de grand frère au sérieux.

_6 mois plus tard_

John regardait avec horreur sa femme et sa maison brûler. Dean tenait Alexander et son père avait Samuel dans ses bras. Le père de famille dit à ses enfants:

-Le travail nous attend


	2. Alexander

_New York, Manatthan_

_22 ans plus tard_

Alexander Michael James Winchester-Ross, appelé Mike Ross, jeune homme blond, les yeux bleus, 22 ans, fils de John et Mary Winchester, frère de Dean Winchester et jumeau de Samuel «Sam» Winchester, travaillait sur un dossier pour Harvey, son patron et ami. Le dossier en question était une simple fusion entre deux entreprises. Son téléphone vibra, signalant un message. Il le lut et sourit.

_Coucou mon chéri, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. Je récupère les enfants ce soir avant de venir te chercher au cabinet et on ira manger tous les quatre dans un fast-food. Je t'aime. Will._

_Coucou Will, tu sais que je t'aime? J'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je serais prêt._

_Bonne journée à toi. Alex._

William Ross, jeune professeur de littérature française, 23 ans, châtain, yeux verts est le mari d'Alexander et père de deux enfants, Julian et Athényalla Ross-Winchester. Les deux hommes se sont rencontrés à Harvard où ils ont étudié et obtenus leurs diplômes. Ils se sont mariés un an après et Alexander est tombé enceint après leur lune de miel. Will a été extatique à l'annonce de la grossesse de son mari et avait tout fait pour que son avocat-chasseur eut une grossesse sans problèmes. L'avocat sourit en pensant à son mari, mais son sourire s'effaça quand les visages de sa famille traversent son esprit. Ayant quitté le milieu de la chasse surnaturelle à 18 ans comme son frère jumeau, Sam, Mike à été chassé de sa famille pour _trahison_ envers sa défunte mère qui est morte lorsqu'il avait six mois. Son père a sombré dans l'alcool et la violence envers les jumeaux. John se défoulait sur Sam et Mike, les frappait, les entraînait, les violait et ne faisait rien à Dean « le fils parfait », « le soldat obéissant». Frissonant aux souvenirs, le jeune avocat-chasseur chassa ses pensées et remarqua qu'il avait terminé le dossier d'Harvey. Il alla le rendre à son patron qui le remercia.

-Au fait, je ne serais pas disponible ce soir Harvey.

-Pourquoi?

-Je passe la soirée avec ma famille.

-Passes le bonjour à Will et aux chiots.

-Ce sera fait.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Mike, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, juste quelques pensées empoisonneuses.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Tu me prendrais pour un fou.

-Je te promets que non.

-Bon d'accord, ne m'interromps pas. Je suis né le 2 mai 1983, comme mon frère jumeau, Samuel mais il préfère Sam. Nous avons un frère de quatre ans notre aîné, Dean, mes parents John et Mary étaient heureux de nous avoir. Mais six mois plus tard, notre mère meure dans d'étranges circonstances et notre père est devenu fou. Il a sombré dans l'alcool, la dépression suite au décès de maman, la drogue et la violence envers Sam et moi. Dean a toujours été le préféré de notre père, « le fils parfait », tandis qu'avec Sam et moi étions les moutons noirs de notre famille. John a passé des années à chercher le responsable de la mort de maman, et nous forçait à le traquer. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, Will n'est pas au courant. Je suis parti à 18 ans à Harvard où j'ai été diplômé à 20 ans, Sam est allé à Stanford, nous voulions devenir avocats, John nous a mis à la porte et Dean l'a accepté sans discuter.

-Tu es plus jeune que tu en as l'air.

-Oui.

-Quel est ton vrai prénom?

-Alexander Michael James Winchester-Ross.

-Joli prénom.

-Merci. Je dois y aller.

-Vas-y. Pourquoi tu as dis que je te prendrais pour un fou?

-Je t'expliquerais demain si tu veux venir manger à la maison.

En voyant son associé partir, Harvey laissa ses larmes couler. Mike méritait d'avoir une famille heureuse, des parents qui le soutiennent pour sa carrière professionnelle, rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, ses enfants et pouvoir parler à ses frères comme il l'entend.

Mike quitta le bureau d'Harvey en sentant des larmes couler. Voyant la voiture de son mari, l'avocat-chasseur enleva toute trace de sa tristesse.

-MAMAN!

-Mes chéris!

Mike se mit sur un genou avant de recevoir Julian, un enfant blond aux yeux verts et Athényalla, une enfant châtain aux yeux bleus. Les deux enfants firent un câlin à leur maman, heureux de le revoir après leur journée à l'école. Will s'approcha avant de s'arrêter devant son mari qui se releva, portant un enfant dans chaque bras et embrassa le jeune avocat-chasseur avec tendresse, ignorant qu'ils étaient surveillés par Harvey qui eut un sourire de tendresse envers son associé. Voyant Will glisser un bras autour de la taille de Mike, Harvey soupira, il en avait marre d'être célibataire. L'avocat voulait être avec une personne qui l'aime, le câline, le protège de ses cauchemars...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harvey n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui et fut assomé.

-Il est temps que mon fils revienne à la raison...


End file.
